The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to preventing communication loops in networked information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems such as, for example, switch devices, are often configured to provide switching fabrics. However, the configuration and management of conventional switching fabrics is associated with complexity, ongoing operational overhead, and relatively long times required for new system deployment. Software Defined Networking (SDN) techniques have been developed to alleviate some of the management and control issues associated with conventional switching fabrics, but are still associated with complex configuration operations and relatively long configuration times. In addition, such techniques require a device external to the switching fabric (e.g., a server device upon which an SDN controller operates in order to manage and control SDN switch devices in the switching fabric) in order to provide for management and control of the switching fabric, which increases the cost of managing and controlling the switching fabric. As such, conventional switching fabric configuration techniques increase the overhead associated with performing management and control operations on switch devices in that switching fabric including, for example, configuring switch devices to prevent communication loops.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved switching fabric that provides for the prevention of communication loops between switch devices in the switching fabric.